Finn the Human and Viola get Frisky
by fuckedupseashells
Summary: Basically just a porno between Finn and Viola. Very minor storyline. Rated M because of this


Adventure time_

"Radical!" Finn yelled as Jake told him the news.

"I just want this weekend to be perfect though, okay? So I don't want you being all making up missions, because I want to spend time with my pups. Dude, I haven't seen them in ages." Jake frowned at Finn.

"Of course! Of course! Me and BMO can stay right out of your way."

"Hmm. No…I'd prefer if you stayed. Man, when did you last see them? Christmas? Dude, you're their uncle, I want you to be here. I just don't want you making shit up when you get bored."

"I promise…in fact, I ROYAL PROMI-"

"DUDE NO you remember what happened last time you said that," Jake shook his head slowly. "Anyway, the kids should be here any minute."

"Oh. Okay, man. I promise." He said as he strolled off.

"Baby, kids should be here soon." Jake said in Korean as he kissed Lady Rainicorn on the cheek.

"Ngi guh ohh fah!" she chirped before floating off to get a snack.

"What did she say?" Finn asked.

"Uh, doesn't translate well."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Jake stretched over to it, his arse trailing behind. In strode Charlie, Jake Jr., T.V., Viola, and Kim Kil Whan.

Holy fuck, they look older than I remember them, Finn thought. Kim Kil Whan is even carrying a briefcase.

"Uh," Finn murmured, pulling the crayons and colouring-in sheets behind his back. "I'll be right back."

"Finn, you said you'd stay! Finn! Come back here!" Jake stretched his butt out behind him, picking Finn up.

He chucked the crayons and paper away from him, just before he came into view of the kids. Finn smiled awkwardly.

"Hi, uh, kiiidss…" He straightened up, "Nice to see you, Kim Kil Whan, lovin' the briefcase. T.V.! Heard you're engaged. Congrats! Jake Jr., Charlie, how's life? Haven't heard much about you, or about any of you…"

And that's when he saw Viola. Mouth wateringly gorgeous Viola. Her shock of blonde hair was pulled into a bun, a neat purple bow holding it together. She was a pastel yellow, slim and long, but much shorter in length than a rainicorn. Her little ears were slightly bigger than when she was little, though much smaller in comparison with the rest of her. It gave her a more grown-up look. And her horn. Oh god, it was beautiful. There was something just so, mathematical about it.

"Ehem, Finn. You missed one." Jake was frowning at him again. This wasn't going so well.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, it's just, I haven't seen you all in so long, you're all so…grown up. But it's great to see you Viola, really great, it's really radical." Finn realised he was blushing, and turned away.

She looked at him curiously.

"Come on kids, you must be hungry," Jake yelled from the kitchen, "Me and your mum made some sammiches."

"Hey, " Viola murmured quietly as she walked over. "Will you be joining us?"

"Uhm, I don't think so, I ate before you came over." He replied nervously. She was so close, "Anyway, I think it should be a family meal, so you guys can catch up."

"I guess you're not really _family_."

"Well, I am actually your uncl-"

"I've always thought of you more as a," she leaned in close as she said this, "Close friend. Who I want to get to _closer to…"_

Finn shivered as she said this. She was so close. But. But, what did she mean?

"What do you, uh, mean?"

"Meet you upstairs in ten. Family is going out, I'll say I wanna chill with you. Dad'll be totally down with it; I mean he told me to bond with you as much as I could, and this is a _sort _of bonding." She purred into his ear, brushing past him to the kitchen.

Wait, what.

What.

Finn mulled this over in his head for the next ten minutes. What did she mean? She didn't mean…

Did she?

No. No way. Uh-uh, he didn't think so… She _must _have meant bonding as in Scrabble, or hide and seek or something along those lines.

But the way she said it, and her age…she was definitely not a kid anymore.

Well, Finn thought, I guess I'll have to find out.

"Finn, you're alright chillin' here with Viola? We're all going out to the candy kingdom, PB wants to show the kids her latest scientific developments or whatevs." Jake called from downstairs.

"Yeah we'll be cool, man. Don't sweat it, it'll give us time to, uh-" But what would it be giving them time to do? "B-bond?"

"Okay, man, I appreciate this. See you when we get back."

The door shut and then there was utter quiet. Finn swallowed and got up.

"V-viola?"

No answer.

"Hey so did you wanna play Scrabble? Or maybe another board game, I mean, take your pick." He said, and then the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up.

Viola stood with her lips tracing from the back of Finn's neck around to his collarbone and then brought her face up to look into his eyes. Oh god, they were like Jake's eyes. Her little heart shaped nose came closer to him, and he wasn't stopping her. Why wasn't he stopping her? And that's when he felt it. It pressed against his pants and he began to wonder what it would be like… Viola pressed her body even closer, but then pulled back. She looked down before looking back at him. Finn bit his lip in worry, he hoped she didn't think he was gross, but she just smiled and pressed her lips to his. His mouth molded to hers and he pressed her up against the wall. Her bun fell loose, and he realised how long her hair was, running his hands through it and moaning as he rubbed up against her. Her hands ran down his back to his pants, before pushing his shirt out of the way and completely off. He pushed her into the wall and grabbed her hips, moving them with his. Oh god oh god he thought as she let him push and pull her, gradually getting harder, we need to get to the bed. He led her off the wall with his hands on her hips towards the bedroom, but Viola teleported them both straight to the room. Finn broke free with the shock and automatically wished he hadn't.

Standing before him was Jake's daughter, not someone he should be fucking under any circumstances. But it was too late now, he was half naked and she was, well, she was always naked. As she came over he unbuckled his pants and she ripped them off, undies stuck to them. Now they were completely naked, and there was no going back. He pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her mouth, then her chin, and her chest, and her arms, and everything he could kiss until he found a teat. At this he licked it and heard a moan. That's a good sign, he thought. He pulled it and kissed it before suckling it hard and fast. She let out a wild noise and he pushed off and kissed her on the mouth, hard. He let her get on top and he watched her climb down until she was between his legs, panting. His dick was sticking right up, and was as hard as it had ever been. She placed a kiss on each ball, and then one on the head. She traced the head round and around with her tongue and then started sucking. In, out, in and out, over and over again. Finn started thrusting into her with his hips and pushing her head down with a hand. He moaned and grunted as she sucked and nibbled, almost climaxing. He started thrusting down her throat and groaning, ready to cum, but she pulled off and kissed him lightly on the lips. He flung her onto her hands and knees and, trying to find where it was, fingered all around that area. Finding it, he pushed it in hard. Viola gasped and jolted with the impact. He brought it out and pushed it in, Viola panting and jolting as he shoved her around. He finally pulled out when it looked like she was getting tired, but he just flipped her over and pushed up her legs, entering her again. She moaned as he suckled her and massaged her butt as he fucked her harder and faster. She screamed as he climaxed and shoved so deep he hit something. He felt it leave his body and grunted for another few minutes, before it was finally over, Viola left panting.

"How was that?" He asked, a smug smile on his face.

Viola just panted, managing a weak smile.

"It's my turn now." She said, with a sly look.

She spread her legs and waited. Finn bent down and kissed her all the way up her thighs until he got to her spot. He touched it lightly with his lips before spreading the lips apart with his hands. His tongue worked its way right inside her and she screamed. Too easy to find the spot, he thought. He French kissed inside of her and sucked all of her juices out until she was dry. She kicked and started thrashing as he tickled her clitoris and clawed at her ass. She was close and they both knew it. He licked her harder and faster until she climaxed, thrusting and spraying Finn with juices. He opened his mouth and drank as much of it as possible, smiling at her as it dribbled out of his mouth.

"Shit! Fucking shit!" Viola screeched.

"Yes, I know, pretty rad." Finn replied, stretched out on the bed.

"No," She turned to glare at him, "Everyone's back!"

At this Finn jolted up and threw his pants on, yelling at her to check the sheets.

"The sheets aren't your biggest worry! Look at the walls and floor!"

She was right, there were white stains everywhere.

"Ok, OK! Um, get the sheets in the wash and clean yourself up, I'ma gonna call PB and see if she has any, um, cleaning methods.." Finn yelled.

Viola teleported out of the room with the sheets in a flash as Finn rang PB up.

"Finn?" She said.

"Yeah, hi, because you're a scientist and everything, would you happen to know how to get, uh, certain stains off?"

"Um yeah, but you'll have to tall me the stain…"

"Ejaculative fluid."

"WHat?!"

"Ok nevermind, bye heh."

You know what, Finn thought, I could cover it with posters and rugs. And that's what he did.

"You guys have a good time?" Jake asked, looking especially expectant.

"Yeah, we had a _really fun and interesting time._" Viola purred.

"Mm, we are literally like this." Finn replied, holding up his entwined fingers.


End file.
